parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Macaw
With its large size, vibrant plumage and raucous calls, the scarlet macaw (Ara macao) is surely one of the most colourful and charismatic of all birds. As the name suggests, most of the plumage is bright red in colour, with a blue back, rump,flight feathers and outer tail feathers, and conspicuous yellow upperwing-coverts, edged with green. The upper mandible of the beak is whitish, with black at the tip and base, and the lower mandible is black. As in all macaws, the beak is large and powerful, and the face bears a large, bare patch of white skin around the eye. The tail is long and pointed. The male and female scarlet macaw are similar in appearance, while the juvenile can be distinguished by the shorter tail and the grey-brown rather than yellow eye. The loud calls of this species include a variety of harsh screeches, guttural squawks and growls. The scarlet macaw can be distinguished from the similar red-and-green macaw, Ara chloropterus, by its lighter red plumage, longer, red-tipped tail, yellow rather than green upperwing-coverts, and the lack of red feathers on the facial patch. Roles * It played Elsa in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Hickory in The Wizard of Oz (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery File:Parrots.jpg scarlet-macaw.jpg Macaw, Scarlet (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Fantasia 2000 Macaws.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Scarlet_Macaw (Wild Kratts).png Simpsons Macaw.png PPG Macaw.png HnK Macaw.png Scarlet Macaw.png IMG_5257.PNG Penny the Parrot.png Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Scarlett Macaw (Swiss Family Robinson).jpg G,D,D! Scarlet.png Scarlet Macaw.jpg 8C4F1B4A-1B33-4BDE-B147-CCE2199D070C.jpeg 62536488-E27B-4511-B6E8-E91BB6573155.jpeg 06E22848-27A2-4292-9E37-62A38385F264.jpeg Star_meets_Scarlet_Macaw.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Macaw, scarlet.jpg 381DDDCE-BAF0-45B0-918E-7BB1BD928CCB.jpeg See Also * Blue and Gold Macaw * Red and Green Macaw * Military Macaw * Hyacinth Macaw * Spix's Macaw * Great Green Macaw Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Parrots Category:Rio Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Red Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:African Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:We Bought a Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Yellow Animals Category:Blue Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Animal Party Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:The Lost World Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Multicolored Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds Animals